Sonny With A Chance Of Love
by singstar29
Summary: Sonny's 'Chad' diary/ Chad's 'Sonny' diary. Kinda based on my life. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is basically a letter by Sonny to Chad BEFORE they got together.**

**This is for someone who means the world to me, even though they'll never read it.**

* * *

Dear Chad,

This is my first ever letter to you. Well, not really TO you, since I'd never in a million years actually let you read it. I think I've found a way to finally say everything I feel to you, without actually saying it to you. I can't believe I never thought of keeping it all in a diary! I tend to have these blonde moments sometimes (Chad, please don't kill me). I may act like I hate you but the truth is, you're the best thing that's happened to me since I moved here from Wisconsin. Why do you think I turn down all those vacation offers from Mr Condor? I'll tell you why, because I couldn't bear to be away from you for more than a day. I may act like I hate you half the time but that's just because of the whole 'rival shows' fiasco. Ok, fine, since I'm being totally honest here, it's also so I don't look into your eyes and get lost. I love your eyes, they're like two perfect pools of bright blue. Two pools that I could swim in forever and never tir- wait, Sonny, don't look like a fool. But this is my diary, I don't need to keep my cool! **(AN: I just realised that rhymes :P)** There goes another blonde moment! (again, Chad, please) Oh well, it's getting late. I should probably get to bed.

Goodnight my prince.

Allison Munroe

* * *

**I know it's short but I just wanted to make one and see how it went.**

**I know it sucks but I promise I'll get better. Practice, right?**

**So... what did you think?**

**Do you smell a one shot? Two shot? Chapter fic? Because I smell a chapter fic.**

**Another thing. Should I just make each entry a single long paragraph or multiple paragraphs? I'm cool with either.**

**I can't believe I actually had time to write this, what with all my 4 assignments and such.**

**Y'know what'd make me super happy? A review :)**

**Yep, just one is all it takes.**

**Y'know what else would make me happy? A suggestion.**

**OK! Byeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you ForeverChannyx for being my first reviewer, for the suggestions and for the constant messages! :)**

**Again, more A/N at the bottom.**

**Here's chapter 2 (Chad's diary)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Yes, 'tis I, THE Chad Dylan Cooper. I wanted to start this diary to remember the memories with Sonny, and _specifically _Sonny. A little something special for possible future children.

Sonny's been acting a bit different lately. I can't quite put my finger on it but there's definitely some change. I wish I knew why though, it'd make life a whole lot easier. Then again, sometimes not knowing is best.

I hope it isn't anything bad though. What if it's me? What if she doesn't want to be friends any more? Oh no, what have I done now? It's okay Chad, calm down. It's probably just growth. I'd never be able to forgive myself if I did anything to my Sonzilla. I may be mean to her sometimes, but of course it's just play fighting. I'd never intentionally be mean to anybody... unless they ticked me off.

I hope to slowly unravel the mystery behind Sonny's sudden change. All I can hope for is that what I unravel won't be my image, because:

a) That would be extremely weird and most likely scare me, and;  
b) I don't want to hurt her.

Oh well, all I can do now is wait and see what happens.

Goodbye, stay beautiful.

The greatest young actor of our generation,  
Chad Dylan Cooper

* * *

**Sooo...?**

**I tried to make this chapter longer but I guess I didn't make it _that_ much longer. Oh well, I couldn't care less.**

**I didn't want Chad to call Sonny "Sonshine" just yet so... yep, "Sonzilla".**

**Please suggest what age they should be. Also, I want them to be the same age. Maybe between 12 – 14?**

**Again, review. Comment. Suggest stuff. Just keep reading this story. **


	3. Non Posso Continuare

So peoples. Sup? -is tempted to answer her own question with 'the sky'-

I just can't write this story anymore. A lot of stuff has changed for me and I no longer have inspiration that fits the theme of this story.

I'm just starting to write another story that'll be up soon so yay.

I really haven't written a single word yet. I haven't even come up with an idea.

Scratch that. I'm incorprating my giant lollipop in here somehow.

* * *

OH! Also, the chapter title is in Italian. It says **I can't continue**. I know it's right because I didn't use a translator. Just saying, to avoid the 'nyeh nyeh it's not right nyeh nyeh nyeh!'

~ Vanessa


End file.
